


Love Me In Whatever Way : Marcus/Tomas : The Exorcist (TV) Music Video

by Braid7



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: Surrounded by demonic forces, Marcus & Tomas are drawn together. The Exorcist Season One. Song by James Blake.





	Love Me In Whatever Way : Marcus/Tomas : The Exorcist (TV) Music Video

[Love Me In Whatever Way: Marcus/Tomas: The Exorcist (TV) Music Vid (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1997/love-me-in-whatever-way-the-exorcist-\(tv\)-marcus-tomas)  



End file.
